The Beauty In Me
by Esmefan1
Summary: SEQUEL TO PLEASE ALICE. -I was married to a vampire. I was going to have a child that is growing at an inhuman pace inside me. I had never been as happy as I was right now.- What will happen when Edward and Bella have a child?And who is trying to kill it?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't remember anything that had happened after I felt it. The kick. The kick of a baby inside me. My hands flew to my stomach. I could feel the bump. What the heck was going on? I sat up. And what I saw confused. I saw Edward talking to Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie folding baby clothes and laughing lightly to each other. Jasper rubbing Alice's back as she sat with her legs crossed. It looked like she was having visions. Like she was looking for something. And Emmett playing a DS. "Ed-Edward?" I said my voice dry. He turned to me and smiled. He said something to Carlisle and then walked to me.

"Bella." He said my name sweetly. For some reason I wanted to cry. Probably because I was so confused. "W-What happened? What's going on?" "Edward looked in my eyes. "Bella honey your pregnant. For some reason the baby is growing fast than normal. It probably has a lot of it's father in it." 'The baby'? Tears fell down my cheeks. I looked at Esme and Rosalie. "They are just preparing. We are not sure when the child will come because it is growing so rapidly. They are a little excited." Okay…I then turned my gaze to Alice. "She cant see the baby. She cant see when it will come or what it will be or…or if you both survive." I didn't even bother looking at Emmett.

I did not know what to feel. Happiness because I was going to have a child, fear because the child, and, or myself might not live through it. So I hugged Edward tightly. I did not speak. I couldn't. My throat was closed shut. Carlisle walked over to me with a glass of water. I took it and tried to swallow. But I couldn't. I looked back up at them both. They looked so worried.

I was worried. But as my hands flew to my stomach as I felt a light kick I smiled. _My_ baby. Mine. It was a boy. I could feel it in my heart. "It will be okay." Edward said hugging me. I leaned away and looked in his eyes. "_He_ will be okay." Edward just nodded. "This is stupid. I cant see _anything!"_ Alice exclaimed jumping from the ground. Alice walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Bella I do love your baby but I cant see a thing!" I did not understand why not. And by the look on Alice's face neither did she. "I hugged her. "Alice." I said my voice sounding dry. I hated seeing her so unhappy. There was only one thing that could make Alice happy at a time like this. "the child will need things. let's go shopping." Alice's eyes widened and everybody gasped. Not even I would have thought that one day I would ask Alice to go shopping.

I was married to a vampire. I was going to have a child that is growing at an inhuman pace inside me. I had never been as happy as I was right now.

**A/N Boo yah!!!! So let's see…I finished Please Alice like what? A few hours ago? And now I am putting up the sequel. :D I just could not help myself! I know I left you guys at a bit of a Cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys liked this! It is very short, I know. The other chapters will not be so short. I promise to update soon!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"It's _HUGE!!"_ I yelled looking at myself in the full-length mirror Alice put in Edward's room. "What is love?" Edward asked walking over to me. "Everything! My stomach, my butt, my legs. I'm a whale." No way this was happening. I am two months pregnant. I look eight months pregnant. No I looked like a blimp! Yes a huge fat blimp flying through the sky with huge fat words saying; 'Oh I'm prego!' My emotions were everywhere. Jasper was going so crazy he had to leave yesterday. Edward put his arms around me and rested his cool hands on my stomach. "Your not big honey, your pregnant." 'Big.' He didn't dare say fat.

We added a whole other room to the house. The nursery. It was all decorated. For a boy. I was so sure of it. But Esme has girly things in the attic. I smiled as I sat in the rocking chair going back and forth. I was not feeling well. Everything I ate I threw up. We just recently realized the baby is most likely half vampire. Meaning he wants blood. I have now been drinking human blood that Carlisle borrowed from the hospital, out of a tin cup. I seem to be doing better. Edward and every one except Alice was out hunting.

"So any names yet Bella?" Alice asked me as she went through some baby magazine.

"No way Alice. Edward and I are keeping that a secret." Alice pouted on the ground where she sat. "Oh come on Bella! Just a hint? The first and last letter." I shook my head. I would not give in to Alice. Not this time.

****

Edward's POV

My head was screaming. Everyone but Jasper thinks I'm really calm about Bella's life being in danger. But I'm not. I'm just afraid to show Bella. I mean she would hate me for thinking about killing this thing that's in her before it kills her. I only thought that once and I was mad at myself for even thinking about hurting a child. _My_ child. But that was _my_ Bella. We were hunting, well everybody else was hunting, I was hitting trees and boulders. I had to get the stress out! "Edward _please_ calm down. Your making me want to go kill some one." Jasper said running out into the small clearing I was in. "I'm sorry Jazz. It's just so hard. I should be home with Bella. What if something happens? She's alone." Jasper just shook his head. "Alice is with her. And she will see if something is going to happen." , "Will she? She hasn't been able to see anything about the baby so far. I need to go home Jasper. I'll meet you guys there." I said before running off in the direction of the house.

As I was running my cell phone rang in my pocket. Alice. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Don't freak out. Just hurry up."_

"What happened?!?!?"

"_I said not to freak out! I'll tell you when you get here. Bella just got a note. I very threatening note."_

I hung up the phone and ran faster than I had my entire existence.

**A/N Hey! So some one was saying how Edward was really calm about Bella's life being in danger. Well it isn't in as much danger as it was in Breaking Dawn and Edward is freaking out about it. If you guys are confused about something or have questions please let me know! I will try to clear things up the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I read the note over and over and over until I had it memorized.

_Your child will be mine._

_And I will kill to have it. _

_Think about it Isabella._

_Wouldn't you rather the child live? _

_You have until mid-night tonight to make your decision._

_-Damien._

I was pacing back and forth as Alice kept looking for the future that just wasn't there. Tears fell from my face as I thought what might happen to my baby. Who was this Damien? Why did he want my baby? I heard the door and I ran down stairs. A second later Edward was there holding me close. "Edward read this. We have to do something!" I said shoving the note in his hand. He read it and I tell you, I have never seen him look more like, well like a vampire than at that very moment. Edward picked me up and ran me back up stairs to where Alice was. "_What happened?_" Edward asked Alice. He even sounded like a vampire.

"It was in the mail. The mailman came and gave it to me. I-I didn't see it. I cant see _anything!_" Alice said running out of the room. She was taking this very hard. But, I guess for Alice, this was like she was blind. It would be hard on anyone. "Edward. What are we going to do?" I said my voice sounding weak. Alice walked back in holding a tin cup. I guess she wasn't completely blind, I was just about to say I was thirsty. She handed it to me and I drank it. It actually taste good. Talk about weird cravings during the pregnancy. "I don't know. You and the baby will not leave my sight. I-I have to talk to Carlisle." Edward said taking my hand in his. "He is on his way. I called him after I called you. The family will be here soon. I _think_. But of course I cant see anything!" I felt so bad for Alice. I couldn't help but feel responsible for this.

"Alice this is not your fault. I should have never left Bella." What? "Edward this still would have happened! Wait nothing has happened!" I said. I got a stupid note. Big deal. "Bella please. Let me think about this." I sat down in my rocking chair. This was stupid, stupid, stupid. I could tear this man apart with my bare hands. I wanted him to die. "Why is everybody making my feel like I want to kill someone?!" Jasper yelled from down stairs. "Oh, sorry Jazz." Edward, Alice and I all said at the same time. Everyone came up stairs to the nursery where we were.

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle asked Edward. He then went on to explain what had happened. They talked about what to do and who this Damien might be. But I just sat there in my rocking chair, praying that my baby would be okay as I watch the seconds tick by on the clock. Time rolled by and it was now thirty minutes till mid-night. "Okay, we will just wait. There is no way we will give up the baby and this Damien cant hurt any of us. It's seven against one. The turn out will be in our favor." Carlisle said. I could see us winning, but at what cost? Would this Damien kill one of us before we got to him? I shuddered at the thought. At exactly mid-night the door bell rang. The mail man was there and handed Emmett another note. The mail man drove away and Carlisle read it out loud.

"_I don't like you answer. _

_Now people will have to die_.

_I hope I don't hurt you too bad but this must happen."_

We all looked at each other confused for a short second. Then it happened. My world ended. Alice screamed out in pure agony. Edward fell to his knees and covered his ears. Jasper fell to his knees as well and called out in pain. And everybody else fell to the ground silent, but you could see the pain in their eyes. "Bella, run!" Edward said in a quiet voice. My feet would not move. And the next thing I know a pair of unfamiliar cold arms grabbed me and ran me out of the house and into the woods at inhuman speed. My feet hit the cold stone floor of a cave and as I looked into the eyes of Damien a smile spread across his face.

"Isabella, Isabella." He sang. My heart was pounding loud and my face got hot. "Isabella. How are you?" He asked as if we were old friends. I shut my mouth in to a short thin line. "Oh come on Isabella. Do you not know who I am?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, I. Know. You." He said touching the tip of my nose with his finger as he said 'you'. "You and your little friends killed my brother. Yes that's right. James. And then you just had to kill his mate Victoria. What a shame." All the blood rushed away from my face. James? He was dead and he was still haunting me! "Oh now, now calm down Isabella. I am simple taking the revenge that he should have been able to take."

I was scared. He was terrifying. He had long black hair the fell to his shoulders. His skin was snow white and his eyes; his eyes were pure black. "What did you do to my family?" I yelled at him. "Oh I just used there powers against them. Alice is seeing the future of the whole world. Edward is hearing every thought that everyone in the world is making, Jasper is feeling every emotion, and well the rest of them I simply drowned in pain." Tears were falling from my face. "Why?!?" I screamed at him. "Because of your stupid brother?!? Please just kill me. Not my child or my family! Please!" I begged him as I fell to my knees.

"Oh, Isabella. I don't want to kill you. And I most certainly don't want to hurt your child. I want to _have_ your child. Just think of what he could become! Growing up thinking I saved him from the Volturi who killed his entire family. I tried but I just could not save them all. He will do wonderful things to help me over power the Volturi." I guess it was the motherly side of me kicking in or I was going crazy but I ran right into him. I started kicking and punching and screaming at him. I knew in the back of my mind that I was doing nothing to hurt him, but I just could not stop myself. He was going to kill my family. And after I gave birth to my child he would kill me. I fell to the ground after what seemed like hours of hitting him. "Please don't hurt Riley." I said quietly. My child had to be okay. Riley. That was what Edward and I wanted to name him. Riley Anthony Cullen. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as the child inside me kicked hard. "You child will be safe with me, my dear. Don't be afraid. Now sleep. The child is on it's way." He whispered in my ear. Those were the last words I heard as I put my hands on my stomach. _Remember me Riley. Please. _I thought to him. And though it might be my imagination, I knew I heard a voice say, _Always, Mommy._

**A/N A long awaited chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! I just want to say thank you for reviewing and thank you to CresentMoon12 for giving me the name Damien. With out you this chapter would not be complete. Now please please please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

_Open your eyes mommy. _I heard a small voice call through the darkness. My eyes fluttered open. Hovering over me was Damien, his eyes stabbing into mine. "Good morning Isabella. I'm glad you are awake. Your family is here." I immediately tried to sit up. Why were they not fighting him? What did he _do?_ "Oh Isabella they are in the other room. Don't worry, they are still alive. You really need to have this child now Isabella. I need him." I was scared. Was there nothing we could do? What do I say? _You need Alice mommy._ The small voice said again. What was that? Was that my _baby?_ No way. "I-I am going to need Alice. I need help having the baby." I whispered. "Hmm. No, no I can help." He said leaning away. _Insist __on it mommy._ The voice said again. "But I need her. The baby is not human. There are special things that need to happen. She is the only on who knows what to do."

He seemed to be thinking it over. He walked across the room and went into the other room. _Do what he says mommy._ the voice said. He came back with Alice in his arms. He set her down on the floor. Her eyes were gazed over and I could tell she was not here. She was in the future. Everyone's future at once. "Alice." I whispered. "Now Isabella. When I free Alice here she is going to help you. The child will come out. Then I will take it and leave. If you try to get away are harm me in anyway, your entire family will die. Or worse. The child will die. Do you understand me Isabella?" _Answer him Mommy. _"I understand." I nodded my head staring at Alice. "Good. When child gets ready to come I will free Alice." he said calmly.

What was I going to do? _Stay calm mommy._ Who are you? _You know who I am mommy._ How are you doing this? _I have a power mommy._ Are you human? _No I am not mommy. _Do you know what is going to happen? _Yes mommy._ Are we all going to die? _Mommy. I love you. It will be okay mommy. _Why does it sound like you are saying good bye, Riley? _Because I am saying good bye, mommy. _Am I going to die? _I love you mommy. Hold on for me. Good bye mommy. _No Riley! Stay with me! ………. Riley? …….A pain shot through me like I was kicked in the stomach. Damien smiled at me. "Isabella. It's time." he said and then looked at Alice. She shot straight up and ran to me. "Come on Isabella. Come move over to the bed. It's time for Riley to come." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Was I going to die? Was my baby going to die? All thought flew out the window as the pain came back. What ever the future holds, this I know. It is coming. Whether you like it or not.

**A/N Merry Christmas! This chapter is short I know! Sorry! But this is how it must go. And don't freak out! I don't like killing people I love. And I love the Cullen family! Now tomorrow is Christmas Eve and my family and I have Christmas on that day and you see, the laptop I am on now I got a month ago because it was on sale. And it was supposed to be a Christmas present so my mom is going to take it back tonight and wrap it. So I should have it back tomorrow around 6 pm. But since it is Christmas I may not write/update anything until that night. So yes, we will be going 24 hours with out any updates. I am so sorry! I will try very hard to update all of my stories tonight but no promises! So good bye and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"Ah!!! Get. It. Out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If you were to combine all that happened to me in my life, all the pain and hurt, it was no where compared to the torture I was going through now. I will never understand the reasons for all those women who choose natural child birth. If this child did not get out of me now I think I would die. "Push two more times Bella! Two more!" Alice yelled over my screams.

After pushing for what seems like forever I heard a quiet faint little cry. Alice smiled a smile so huge there was no way it could fit on her face. She had a cloth and cleaned him up, then put him in my arms. "Riley." I breathed. "Very good. Now, now, hand him to me Isabella." Damien started walking over to me. Alice was back on the ground in pain and I tighten my hold on my baby.

I honestly don't know what came over me, but at that moment I didn't care what kind of strength or power he had, he would not touch my baby. I stood up and stared him in the eyes. "Leave now." I growled at him. He started laughing at me. "And why would I want to do that?" he asked walking closer to me. To my baby.

"Because you don't want to face the wrath of a mother." he laughed even harder. "A human girl. Oh how silly, Isabella." _Close your eyes mommy._ I heard the small voice. I looked down at Riley but he was sleeping. I closed my eyes tight. Then I opened them again when I heard a loud crash.

Edward ran straight into Damien and hit him into the wall. _Mommy close your eyes._ And before I had time to close my eyes again, I saw Edward crush Damien's head. He then proceeded to rip him apart limb by limb. I saw the rest of the Cullen's at the door way of the room they were in. Emmett and Jasper walked out and gathered the remains of Damien and set them on fire. Edward turned and looked at me. I watched as his eyes slowly went from black to golden.

"Bella." he breathed my name. He walked over to me. "Edward. Would you like to hold your son?" I asked him. _Good job mommy._ I heard him say. I put Riley in Edwards arms and then As soon as he was out of my arms I felt pain shoot through me. My eyes felt heavy as I fell to the ground. And darkness came over me.

***

My body laid lifelessly but my mind was wide awake. What happened? Where is my baby? Where was Edward? As much as I tried I could not open my eyes, move my arms, or even open my mouth. My mind was screaming but I could not say a thing. I could not feel my body. I felt nothing. _Mommy?_ The voice? Riley? _Oh mommy! Your awake! Daddy is so worried about you. _How was this happening? What was happening to me? Wait. I could feel something. My arms. I felt them. And there was something in them.

It felt like….my baby! I slowly started to feel my body. "E-Edward?" I said. _Yes mommy, you will be okay. _My eyes slowly fluttered open. The entire Cullen family was standing in front of me. Edward was smiling down at me as he sat next to me on the bed. I was in his bedroom. I looked down and saw Riley in my arms. I gasped. He looked like a two month old! He was short and chubby. His skin was flawless and his bronze hair on his head was in little curls. His green eyes were opened and I swear he smiled at me.

_Hello, Mommy. _Tears fell down my cheeks. "Riley has a special power. If he is touching you, he can put thoughts in your head and read your mind. And it seems like he can also make people feel better." Carlisle said walking up to us. "Bella you should have died giving birth, but I guess since Riley was touching you, you survived. And I believe if he was not touching you now, that you would still be in a coma like state." Alice said. Riley? _Yes mommy? _How smart are you? _I don't know. But I do know I love you very much._ More tears fell down and I looked at Edward. "He seems to be as smart as a 6 year old." I smiled at them all.

"Damien?" Edward stiffened as Emmett yelled out, "Oh Eddie boy here sure took care of him!" Edward turned to him and growled. The memories came back as I remembered the violent images. "I'm sorry if I scared you Bella." Edward said with a worried voice. "No Edward it's okay. I just wish I was strong enough to have done it myself." Emmett laughed at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. " 'The wrath of a mother.' " He bellowed out. I stared at him through narrow eye. He stopped laughing and looked away from me.

***

"Edward you have to change me. Riley is the only thing that is keeping me like this. It has to happen." Edward could be so stubborn. "No Bella. It's just not time." He argued. "What so it was time three months ago? But not now? Come on Edward your being ridiculous." He just would not budge. "Bella is right Edward. We cant drag this out any longer." Esme spoke. "Just a little more time. Please." Edward said coming close and stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I had Riley in my arms. He was so big. "Edward what if something else tries to hurt me? Or hurt Riley? We cant always rely on Alice. There are worm holes Edward. If Damien could figure it out then so could someone else." He eyed me carefully. He leaned in and kissed my lips ever so softly. "Soon my Bella. Soon." He whispered to me.

_It's okay mommy. We will be safe._ Riley told me. Yes we will. As soon as I am a vampire.

**A/N How'd y'all like that? Good? So yeah no Renesmee…sorry. But Riley seems to have a gift as well. I will try to have another chapter up in a few hours. Okay….so Christmas was great! My mom got me a personalized Twilight skin for my laptop. It is awesome! So guess what I am doing as I am writing this? Watching Twilight with my dad! Yeah he has never seen it before. But anyway this was a great Christmas. I hope you guys all get what you want and Merry Christmas! Please Review!  
**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	6. Writers Block

**Hey every one! I am so sorry! I know all of you were thinking that this was a new chapter but it is not. I am having a bit of Writers Block. I know what I want to do with some later chapters but I need y'all's help. How do you guys want Bella to be changed? You have four options;**

**A: Edward finally says yes and changes her himself.**

**B:Carlisle does it instead of Edward**

**C:There is an accident and Bella gets changed by a stranger.**

**Or D: Rosalie does it.**

**I know you guys are thinking 'What Rosalie?' but it could happen. I would really like to hear what you guys want! Review and vote and tell me what y'all want! Thanks! Voting will end at 12:00pm Tuesday the 29th. Thank you and please vote!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks everyone for voting! The majority of you guys said D: Rosalie changes Bella. I am sorry for those of you who did not get what you wanted. So here we go! Chapter 6.**

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalie please. You can do it, I know you can!" Bella argued with me. She wanted me to change her into a vampire. "Bella I would not want this life for myself. I am not going to do it!" I told her.

"Rosalie. Think about it. What if you had a baby? A child who wants to play with you, a husband who wants to do, uh, things with you. But you cant because you're a fragile little human who needs to hold onto your baby just to live. I _need_ this. I need you." Her eyes got watery and lips pouted out. She looked like a little puppy. I hate puppies.

But she was right. She cant do anything without holding onto Riley. "Edward will be very mad at me." I said as she smiled. "But he's hunting right now. So if you do it now, then when he comes back he cant do anything about it." She looked so eager. "And you just hunted yesterday. Your ready Rose." She whispered.

I took hold of her hand and led her to my bed. "Listen to me Bella. I will do this. And I am so very sorry if I kill you." She nodded her head and handed me Riley. I picked him up, asleep, and laid him in his crib. Bella was unconscious, laying on the bed when I turned back to her. I looked at her wrist and saw the blood rushed through her veins. "I am sorry Bella." I whispered.

Rosie it'll be okay, I thought to myself. I took her wrist in both my hands and bit slowly into her skin. Her blood rushed down my throat like lemonade on the hottest day of summer. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. My eyes were closed as I sucked the blood. I have to stop. I have to stop. Finally I broke away from the blood and opened my eyes. Bella was jerking around and screaming. "Bella, Bella it's okay." I said trying to calm her down.

I picked up my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"_Hello?"_

"Don't be mad. The human made me do it."

*****

Bella's POV

My wrist was burning since the moment her teeth touched it. Suddenly I was wide awake. The fire slowly moved through out my body. I couldn't control my movements as my body jerked in all directions. I could faintly hear the screams escape my mouth as the fire got hotter. The fire spread to my lungs, my heart. It was everywhere.

I screamed for someone to put the fire out, but I could not hear myself anymore. Numbness replaced the fire now. Blackness was every where. I could not feel my body anymore. I felt like I was floating through the darkness, not being able to see, or feel anything. It felt like Space, but there was no stars or planets, or anything. It was just _dark_. Then I saw a small light up ahead. It slowly got bigger. I was coming back. Or so I thought, before the fire started again.

**A/N Okay it's short I know! I hope you guys are satisfied by this chapter. Next one should be up really soon. And it will be much longer I promise! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	8. Chapter 7

Everything was black. I saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing. The fire was gone now, really gone. Slowly I started to get feeling back in my body. It started in my toes then went up to my head. I could feel every muscle in my body. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light, but though it would have blinded me if I were human, I now could see it and everything else.

I sat up and saw my family before me. I could really see them now. When my eyes fell upon Riley I gasped in shock. Riley looked like a 5 month old! How long was I asleep? "Bella?" Edward looked at me and asked. I nodded my head slowly, or so I thought. I lifted my hand at stared at it. My skin looked white and hard, but it felt so soft.

Edward walked up to me with Riley in his hands. "Bella dear, how are you feeling?" Edward asked and I stood up. "I feel-" But I stopped. That could not be _my _voice. I looked at Edward. Alice peered around him with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Edward let me show her already!" She asked jumping up and down.

Edward chuckled but nodded his head. Alice squealed and went toward the mirror. She grinned at me. I walked toward her and the mirror. I looked at it and saw a beautiful woman.

"Is that me?" I asked quietly. Alice nodded her head. I was standing, a little crouched, in a knee length white dress. My hair fell to my shoulders and my skin was flawless. But my eyes, my eyes were a bright red color. It scared me a little. All this time I was waiting to be just like Edward, but by the color of my eyes, you would think I was very different than him.

Edward, holding Riley, came up from behind me and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. His hand was not cold. It was very warm actually. I turned around and looked at my husband and my baby. Riley put his hands out as if he wanted me, so I picked him up in my arms. _Your amazing mommy._ He thought to me.

So are you my beautiful boy. Edward walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Are you thirsty?" He asked after he leaned away. Suddenly I could feel the fire in my throat. I nodded my head. "Okay then, how about Rosalie takes Riley while we go hunt?" I nodded my head again. I looked at the way Rosalie took Riley from my arms. I could see the love she had for him, and it reminded me of why we decided to call him Riley.

Rosalie had told me long ago that if she ever had a baby boy, she would have named him Riley, because she had always wanted a baby boy by that name. I felt that it was right to name Riley that.

I looked up at Edward and smiled at him. He did the same and said, "Lets hunt." Then we were off on one of my many 'firsts'.

****

It's been one week since I was changed. This new life is everything I had hoped for! Riley was getting much bigger now. He did human things, like eat human food and sleep, but he also liked blood and was very strong. We all in the living room watching Riley when Alice came running in. Edward stiffened as he read her mind. "We have another problem. Riley is in danger." She said hastily. Everyone in the room growled including myself.

Alice then proceeded to tell us her vision. There was going to be vampires coming. Around twenty of them. Alice saw that they wanted Riley to die. Of course that was not going to happen. "We can't beat them all alone. We need reinforcements." Emmett said. Alice looked at us all. "No, We need werewolves."

**A/N Hey! Okay so I hope you guys liked this! I will try very hard to get the next chapter up soon. I know I know! Cliffhangers again. I just love them though! Please review! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Alice your not serious? We cant bring in the _dogs!_" Rosalie exclaimed. "We have to Rose. We cant win with out them. We are out numbered. So unless you want Riley to die, which I know you don't, we have to ask the werewolves for help." Alice snapped back. She was really having a hard time. "I'm sorry guys, it's just I cant see the wolves so everything is all fuzzy." Alice apologized.

"So they will say yes?" Carlisle asked. "Well of course. They would never turn down a good fight." Alice replied. "Wait so you mean like Jacob right?" I asked. My human memories were blurry but I remember Jake saying what he was. Alice nodded her head. _Mommy who is Jacob?_ Riley asked. "He is a friend of mine. And he is going to help us." I told him.

"I will call Sam." Carlisle said walking toward the phone. Why does everyone want to hurt my baby? What did we ever do to them?

* * *

I was standing in the clearing looking at the scene before me. A dozen huge furry wolves were standing in front of Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Edward was translating for them, Carlisle was the spokesperson, and Jasper was there 'back up'. Rosalie and Esme were playing with Riley on the ground.

He really should be at home sleeping, but I could find it in me to say no to him after he begged me. Emmett was just standing there looking tough and Alice was trying to see past the wolves. I didn't really know what to do at this point. Riley looked like he was about to pass out in Esme's arms any second.

Soon after the wolves went back in the woods and disappeared. "They will be passing through this clearing in a week so we will sneak up on them and attack then. The wolves would like it if we could meet tomorrow to go over some more things and they want to smell us so they do not confuse us with the enemies." Carlisle said as he and the rest of the men approached us.

It's going to be okay. I kept telling myself. "Come on love. Let's go home." Edward said putting his arm around my waist. I smiled at him. It will be okay. It has to be. Us plus the wolves...we could do this. But at what price? How many of my family would have to die to save Riley? All I know is that even if we knew we would all die, we would still fight for him. That's the kind of hold Riley has over us all. We would die for him with out even thinking about it.

So I'll go home tonight and as Riley is sleeping, have some _alone time_ with my husband. It's going to be fine. In a week this will all be over with. It will be fine. We had to be fine for Riley.

**A/N Don't hate me! So this has got to be the shortest chapter I have ever put up. I'm sorry but I promised you guys that I would update all my stories tonight and well now it's 3:45 AM and I'm sick and really tired. So here is a little bit for you guys to hold off till tomorrow. And yes I promise to update tomorrow! I feel so good that I updated everything…anyway I promise the next chapter will be long! I am really trying to make sure that this is not like just another Eclipse so I have to add things to twist it up. So anyway I'm gonna go now because this A/N is becoming half as long as this chapter. Sorry y'all. Oh and I want to say thank you guys for reviewing! It means so much to me! So anyway bye and please review!(Does anyone else feel weird that it's 2010? It is so totally weird to me. Sorry random thought…)**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	10. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Being a wife is great. Being a mother is wonderful. Being a vampire is perfect. Being in danger and knowing that you are going to have to kill other vampires, sucks. For some reason that Edward nor Carlisle can explain I am not like your normal newborn. I don't have a crazy thirst for blood, and I can hold myself back when I smell a human.

So here I was, laying out side in the wet grass as the sun shined down on me, thinking about how awesome my life is, and how terrified I am to lose it. But by going to that clearing tomorrow, and fighting those vampires with the werewolves, I was risking it all.

But I was risking it for Riley. And that was a risk I was willing to take. I am willing to lay down my life, my husbands life, my family's life, to save me baby's. I sighed heavily as I looked to the sky. I had asked to be alone, because I needed to think for once.

I needed to process all that was happening to me. I was so afraid we would lose. Alice has seen the number of vampires go up from 20 to 30 in two days. Now the number is at 47. And it was still growing. Sure we could win, but at what cost?

We needed more help. We were getting more and more out numbered by the day. As I looked up to the sky I got an idea. We were not the only vampires in the world. So why not ask a few friends for some help? The Denali clan said they could not help, because they had past issues with werewolves. But my family is very old. Surely they have other friends?

I stood up and ran into the house. I went in the living room and saw Rosalie holding Riley as he slept happily in her arms. Emmett and Jasper were playing so video game, and Esme was redecorating her bedroom. Carlisle was at work, and Alice was shopping. I heard Edward playing the piano and I went into the piano room and sat beside him on the small bench.

"Edward we cant win." I said to him. He did not stop playing as he said, "We must try." I nodded my head in agreement. "Don't you guys have some people you can contact? Friends that are willing to help us?" Edward stopped playing the song only to begin on my lullaby.

"Belle, love, we have tried all that we can. Nobody wants to take the risk. We will just have to do this on our own and pray we all come out alive" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Edward we cant win. I meant with Esme staying behind to watch Riley and me not being experienced enough someone on our side is going to die."

He stopped playing and pulled me into a hug. "What choice have we? We will not let our son get hurt and we can not run. We must fight." I nodded my head. I knew that was true. "Well then, come with me outside. I have to prepare my fighting skills if I want to help." Edward nodded and we headed out side.

* * *

*Alice's POV

I had to go shopping. I was getting so stressed out not even Jasper could calm me down. I couldn't understand how the vampire numbers kept growing. 50 was a crazy number. Who could have started this? We hold no threat to anyone.

I was in the dressing room of Ross and sat down on the little chair. I closed my eyes as a vision came over me.

"_You killed him. My brother. Now you must die." A mysterious male voice called out as Edward lunged at him. We were all in the clearing and we begun to fight. Screams and yells of pain filled the air as we fought for our right to live._

I opened my eyes. Damien. He had a coven and now they were after revenge. It all came together perfectly. Now that I know what brought all this on, I know how we can stop it. I searched for the vision I was looking for. Yes my plan would work. I had to get home and tell the family. By some miracle, we just might come out of this alive.

**A/N So I know you all hate me. I promised to update a while ago and I didn't. I'm sorry. I have really busy with life and I have been really focused on Never Let Go and I just couldn't find time to sit down and write this chapter. But, obviously, I did it. So I will try very, very hard to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Just don't hate me if it's not. Please review. Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	11. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

We were all going to die. I had just accepted this fact. Esme and Riley would run and hide until it was finally over. But would it ever stop? Would people ever stop trying to kill us? I kept thinking about what I had done wrong to deserve all this.

I had fallen in love with a vampire.

That one terrible day when we met James and he went crazy. We killed him, so Victoria came after us, so we killed her. Then comes along Damien who wants revenge for his brother, James, so we kill him. And now we have an army of vampires coming after us and we don't even know why.

And it all started because I fell in love with a vampire.

If I had not fallen for Edward I and this whole family would not be in danger. But, if I had not fallen in love with him, I would not have this joy. I would be lonely and sad. But now, here I am in danger of death yet I am still happy. I have a huge family, I husband who loves me like crazy, and a beautiful baby boy.

I couldn't be happier.

Okay that's a lie. I would be much happier if we were all safe. But life isn't a fairy tale. It doesn't always have a happy ending. But what did I expect? In a world with vampires and werewolves something has to go wrong. I just wish _this_ didn't have to happen.

I was sitting with Edward in the living room where the entire family was at. Carlisle had come home from work but Alice was still out shopping. Or so we thought until Alice came running in the house, literally breaking down the front door. We all stared at her for the longest moment before Emmett said, "Alice what the heck?"

"We are going to live!" She screamed. Everyone stared at her. I knew very well never to bet against Alice. For the first time in a long time, I felt hope. Real hope.

**

Hope is a funny thing. It flows through your body and you feel as if you can fly. But when it's gone you feel as though the ground underneath you will disappear and you will fall.

I wanted to fly. But I was falling. I was falling fast but I never reached the end. But as soon as I started falling, I started flying again. Alice's words flew through my mind and I smiled. I truly smiled. "Alice you're a genius!" Edward said running to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Duh, tell me something I don know." She giggled. I looked at them and said, "Care to share the good news?" The laughed for a second and Edward came to stand beside me. "Alice has seen the future. Great things will happen. Damien had a coven. Now they are seeking revenge. But Bella, the things she has seen goes so much farther than this. We will win this battle. And through our son, we will win the war." So many things went through my dead. What did Riley have to do with this?

"What war Edward? What are you talking about? We are not soldiers." Esme said in her sweet voice. He turn slightly so he could see everyone. "No we are not. But Riley is. Riley has a power much greater than we thought. And a war is coming soon. A war we will win." Alice said smiling.

I picked up Riley. "What are you talking about Alice? Riley is a baby." I said protectively. Solders get hurt. Sometimes soldiers die. My baby was not going to die.

"He will grow up. The future is clear again Bella. I can truly _see_ it. Rose remember back when we had to face the Volturi and I was telling you about how Bella was the key to everything but I just didn't know what it was for or what she was gonna do?"

Rosalie nodded her head. "Bella was the key to Riley. With out Bella and Edward too I guess, Riley wouldn't be here. Riley is a soldier. He is going to save our world."

Maybe I will get my fairy tale ending after all…

**A/N You all hate me terribly! I am sooo sorry I have not updated in so long. And this is short! I am very sorry! But I think I got it now. I will really try to update soon. Please review and tell me how much you hate cliffhangers! ;D Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	12. Chapter 11

Time passes. With every tick of the clock time goes on. No matter how much you don't want the future to come, no matter how much you want it to stand still and live in this very moment for forever, time wont wait for you.

Not even me. Riley's birthdays pasted faster than I thought. Of course, with every birthday he got more gifts than I had gotten over my whole human life. He wasn't spoiled, he was just blessed.

I was sitting on the roof of the Cullen home, looking at the horizon. As a vampire, I can see much farther than any human. My mind felt as though it could explode at any second. I was thinking too much.

Alice said that when Riley grew up he would become a soldier. I just could not wrap my head around it. My baby boy, going and killing people. We left Forks to escape the vampire army that was after us. But that was four years ago.

We are now in London. At first I was happy because I thought that we could get away, but Alice kept talking about how Riley was going to become a soldier. Soldiers die, why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't any of them see that? "Bella?" Jasper called out. "Yeah. Up here." Jasper climbed up on the roof and came to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry for the mixed emotions Jazz." I apologized to him. "It's okay. The strongest emotion I feel coming off you is confusion." I chuckled. "Yeah that sounds like me." Even as a vampire I am always confused about something. Charlie was always confused too. I would say it's in my blood, but I don't have any. "You okay?" He asked. I chuckled. "Like you don't know." He laughed a little before getting serious.

"Bella what do you see out there?" He asked me pointing to where I had been staring. "I see happy humans who don't have a clue at the danger that is surrounding them." Jasper looked thoughtful as he said, "You know I come up here a lot. And every time I do, I see the same thing."

"What's that?" I asked curious. "Like you, I see a world of people, who seem happy and who love. But Bella, with my gift I can see so much more than that. I can _feel_. And when I look out at this world all I feel is hurt, pain, hate. Humans dieing more often than they should. I see small children confused and hurt because their parents fight. I see humans sad and angry because someone broke their heart. I see hatred in the eyes of murderers and rapists, and pain and tears in the eyes of their victims. I see women killing there unborn babies out of confusion and regret. But worse of all," he looked hurt as he said, "I see people calling out for a savior, and not getting one." Jasper closed his eyes, and for the first time, I understood why he thought this life was a curse.

No man, no matter how strong, should feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Bella, I feel close to the same thing with our kind. But now, with Riley, our kind just might have a savior .With Riley they have hope." I knew that Jasper lived off of hope. I knew that before he met Alice, he had none, ultimately before Alice, he was alive but he wasn't living. I knew he was right. I knew that I should let go of my now 4 year old son who looked to be about 12 now, but I'm not sure if I can.

"Jasper, but you were a soldier. You know what it was like. How could you be willing to put Riley into all that?" Before I was even finished Jasper was shaking his head. "Bella, being a vampire soldier is the most dangerous thing our kind can do. But do you not trust Alice? She has not just seen that Riley is going to be a soldier Bella. She has seen it _all_. She has seen that he will come back to us safe. Do you not trust that?" I felt like crying.

"I trust Alice. But Jazz, you don't know the heart of a mother. It's like, well, could you have let Alice go do something like this?" Jasper sighed. "No I don't think I could. But that is probably because I am not as strong as my favorite sister." Jasper smiled. I sighed. Am I really going to do this? Can I really put my baby into this? I have to. That is all I know. I hugged Jasper before standing up. "Thanks Jazz. I think I need to go talk to your wife." Jasper smiled and stood up as well. "Good."

**

Alice's POV

Finally, Bella was going to talk to me about Riley! She had been ignoring the conversation for four years! "Come in!" I said one second before she knocked on the door of my room. "Alice. I'm sorry." She sighed. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Bella you are just like Edward! So protective. It's alright. I would have done the same. Bella, it's time. He needs his training."

"Okay." She sighed. Then the door opened and Riley ran in. "Thanks mom!" He hugged her than turned to run back out the door. "Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper! Mom finally caved in!" Bella and I were chuckling as we followed him out side. Day one of training begins now. Great, we are right on schedule.

**

**A/N *Peeks head out of cave* Any one there? I've been hiding in that there cave because I know you guys are like so mad at me. I have not updated in so flippin long! I've just been busy and I've had to do this, that and the other. I'm so sorry! And you are probably even more upset because this is a really short chapter. I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me! So, if any part of you still love me at all, please, please, please review! I need feed back! It makes me wanna update much faster knowing that you guys want to read my story. So yeah this is a long enough a/n..okay I hope you liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Vladimir! It has happened. It is time for us to rule once again." I called out. "How do you know this brother?" Vladimir asked. "Remember when Alice Cullen told us this would happen? We followed her to Volterra but did not go in with her. But remember on our way we hunted. While you were out killing your prey Alice told me something. She said 'You will know when the day has come for you and Vladimir to reign when the moon is full and bright in the middle of the day.'

"Now look here my brother. The moon is out and full and bright yet it is but two o'clock. This is the sign we have been waiting for, for thousands of years my brother." Vladimir looked out the window then turned to me. "I want to contact this Alice Cullen. If what you say is true then we must know what to do next."

I nodded my head. Should I tell my brother about what else she said? The one about the soldier? He would think it is nonsense. A child warrior. But still…I do not like hiding things from Vladimir. "Brother, before you contact her, there is something else you should know."

Vlad turned around and nodded. "Go ahead." I sighed. "Well, brother, Alice told me about a soldier that is going to help us. But, the soldier is but a child now. Half human, half vampire. Born of a human mother and a vampire father. Alice Cullen says that this child is more powerful than any other. She said, and I quote, 'He will be the savior we all need. He will be the greatest warrior the world has ever known.'" Vladimir closed his eyes.

"Now I must truly talk to Alice. Either she is crazy, or she has seen something grand. Let's go." He said and then we were off. London. Wonderful.

***

Alice's POV

Oh dear. It is time. "Jazzy, they are coming." I told Jasper. He looked up from his book. "Oh dear. Okay, well, we have to tell the others." I shook my head. "No we can't! Edward and Bella will kill me for sure! We need to warm them up to the idea. The Romanians will be here in one week. Let's just train Riley some more, and I will try to tell Edward nicely. Please try not to think about it around him okay?" Jasper just nodded.

The Romanians are coming. When they get here, Riley must go with them. They will finish his training, then they will fight. They will win, then they will reign. This fourteen looking child, will reign over all the nations. He will be sitting side by side with Vladimir and Stefan. He will be the greatest man in all of history.

_If_ his mom and dad will let him, of course.

**This is so short! Agh! I just know you all hate me! I am juggling like four stories right now and it is crazy. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to update all of my stories tonight, and then I will only focus on this story and Never Let Go. Expect a long chapter tomorrow people! Again I am sorry for not updating. A water pipe burst in out bathroom and flooded some of our rooms so we had to lay down hard wood floor and it has been crazy. Plus both my brothers were over for the week end. But no more excuses! I have only a few more chapters in this story before it is done! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Stefan's POV

"Vladimir! It has happened. It is time for us to rule once again." I called out. "How do you know this brother?" Vladimir asked. "Remember when Alice Cullen told us this would happen? We followed her to Volterra but did not go in with her. But remember on our way we hunted. While you were out killing your prey Alice told me something. She said 'You will know when the day has come for you and Vladimir to reign when the moon is full and bright in the middle of the day.'

"Now look here my brother. The moon is out and full and bright yet it is but two o'clock. This is the sign we have been waiting for, for thousands of years my brother." Vladimir looked out the window then turned to me. "I want to contact this Alice Cullen. If what you say is true then we must know what to do next."

I nodded my head. Should I tell my brother about what else she said? The one about the soldier? He would think it is nonsense. A child warrior. But still…I do not like hiding things from Vladimir. "Brother, before you contact her, there is something else you should know."

Vlad turned around and nodded. "Go ahead." I sighed. "Well, brother, Alice told me about a soldier that is going to help us. But, the soldier is but a child now. Half human, half vampire. Born of a human mother and a vampire father. Alice Cullen says that this child is more powerful than any other. She said, and I quote, 'He will be the savior we all need. He will be the greatest warrior the world has ever known.'" Vladimir closed his eyes.

"Now I must truly talk to Alice. Either she is crazy, or she has seen something grand. Let's go." He said and then we were off. London. Wonderful.

***

Alice's POV

Oh dear. It is time. "Jazzy, they are coming." I told Jasper. He looked up from his book. "Oh dear. Okay, well, we have to tell the others." I shook my head. "No we can't! Edward and Bella will kill me for sure! We need to warm them up to the idea. The Romanians will be here in one week. Let's just train Riley some more, and I will try to tell Edward nicely. Please try not to think about it around him okay?" Jasper just nodded.

The Romanians are coming. When they get here, Riley must go with them. They will finish his training, then they will fight. They will win, then they will reign. This fourteen looking child, will reign over all the nations. He will be sitting side by side with Vladimir and Stefan. He will be the greatest man in all of history.

_If_ his mom and dad will let him, of course.

**A/N this so short! Sorry! Okay, well what is gonna happen is, this story is coming to an end. Sad I know. Um, this should not be more than 17 or 18 chapters long. So I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, I'm gonna update soon and that will be a very long chapter. Review please!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	15. Chapter 14

Riley's POV

I sighed as I laid in my bed. Why was I born into such a weird family? I had just trained to fight for the past eight hours. I would have gone longer but mom and dad needed to hunt, and they don't trust me and Jasper to train alone. They are afraid he will push me too hard or something.

After I had closed my eyes for two seconds there was a knock at my bedroom door. Jasper poked his head in. I motioned for him to come in. He walked across the large room to my king size bed and sat next to me, saying nothing.

But that was how uncle Jasper was. He didn't need to talk for you to know what he wanted. You could just feel it. I think it has something to do with his powers. He didn't even look at me and I knew that it had happened.

I touched his hand with my fingers and instantly I heard his thoughts. _It's happened. They will be here in the morning. Alice is hunting with your mom and dad and telling them._

I nodded my head. I knew this was coming one day. Ever since I was young I just knew I was going to do something of great importance. Alice told me what was going to happen once a few years ago. _Jasper, I don't think I'm ready. _I confessed. For the first time, I felt a little scared. _It is for that reason that I know you are. Riley, you will be the greatest warrior our kind has ever seen. _

"But how Uncle Jasper? All I do read peoples thoughts and make them feel better if I touch them. What part of that sounds like a warrior?" _Riley. You must trust Alice. You are not fully matured yet. And neither are your powers._

I nodded. _We need to train more then. _I thought to him. He shook his head. "Your training with me is done. I have taught you all I can. When the Romanians get here they will finish your training. You will have to leave with them Riley."

I sighed. I knew this was coming too. Jasper stood up and walked to the door. Before he left though, he turned around and said, "Riley you will do great things. Be proud of it. You're saving us all."

And then he was gone. Suddenly my shoulders felt heavy. Great. I always wanted to be the one responsible for all immortals survival.

***

Bella's POV

"No no no. I'm not ready for this. Alice I'm not ready!" I yelled out. I'm not ready for my baby to leave. "Bella it has to happen. You know this as well as I do. I don't like it anymore than you do." Edward said holding me close. "I'm sorry this has to happen like this. Sometimes I truly wish my visions were wrong." Alice said looking down at her feet. The three of us were the only ones in the green woods besides the animals. "Let's go home. I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

**

Time is a funny thing. As I sit with my son beside me it seems as if time never passed and he was a little baby again. But then I think of what will happen at day break, and my still heart breaks. No matter how much time I was given with Riley, it would still be just as hard to see him leave as it is now.

We would never have enough time. I kissed his forehead yet again. "Mom please! That's gross." He said wiping away my kiss. "Well, if you ever have children you will understand." I said hugging him again.

The whole family was in the living room as we watched the sun come up from the glass wall. "They're here." Alice said standing up. I closed my eyes and hugged my son with my husband. I heard the front door open and the voices of two powerful men.

**

Alice's POV

I walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Vladimir and Stefan. "Hello Alice. My brother has told me of a warrior?" Vladimir asked in a questioned tone. "Yes. He is right this way. Please come in." I said leading them into the living room.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper." I said pointing everyone out. "And over here we have Edward and Bella, along with their son Riley." Vladimir walked up to them and eyed Riley.

"So this is the great warrior. You were right Alice. I sense much greatness coming off him. Hello, Riley. I am Vladimir." He said extending his hand. Riley took it. Vladimir stepped back for a short second, surprised that he could hear his thoughts.

"Extraordinary." Vlad said with his eyes wide. "This is the opportunity we have been waiting for Stefan. Our time has finally come." Vladimir released Riley's hand and stepped back.

"This is a great sacrifice you all are making, and I appreciate that." Stefan spoke up for the first time. "Yes, but now it s time to go."

"Already?" Bella asked, her voice a bit shaky. "I'm afraid so. We must go train him and see what his powers can really do. But don't worry. If Alice's vision are right, which they have been so far, you will see him again. Soon." Vladimir said with a smile. Riley stood up. We all said our goodbyes. Then, within two minutes, Riley was gone. The house fell quiet. If my visions are correct, Riley will finish his training in one month. I looked down at my watch. Only 29 days and 23 hours until he comes home.

**A/N Okay so I have had MAJOR writers block with this story. I am SO sorry for the wait. I promise that this story is coming to an end and I WILL update more often. Please review.**

-Esmefan1-Elissa.


End file.
